1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to composite components and in particular to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a composite structure. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for reinforcing a composite structural joint in an aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of composite materials. Some aircraft may have more than fifty percent of its primary structure made from composite materials. Composite materials may be used in aircraft to decrease the weight of the aircraft. This decreased weight may improve payload capacities and fuel efficiencies. Further, composite materials may provide longer service life for various components in an aircraft.
Composite materials may be tough, light-weight materials, created by combining two or more dissimilar components. For example, a composite may include fibers and resins. The fibers and resins may be combined to form a cured composite material.
Further, by using composite materials, portions of an aircraft may be created in larger pieces or sections. For example, a fuselage in an aircraft may be created in cylindrical sections that may be put together to form the fuselage of the aircraft. Other examples include wing sections joined to form a wing, or stabilizer sections joined to form a stabilizer.
With the increased development and use of composite materials for fabricating structures for aircraft, an increasing demand has occurred to depart from metallic components coupled with composites. This demand is present to reduce weight and limit the coefficient of thermal expansion differentials between metallic components and composites. Further, increased maintenance may be needed because of metallic components.